ViPriN
ViPriN is a popular Geometry Dash user from Gjøvik, Norway who is very well-known for creating levels. In fact, because he creates a lot of user levels, he often collaborates with other users, like Etzer, Minesap, and Glittershroom. Currently, he is ranked #1 on the creators leaderboard, with 232 creator points. Levels * Demon Levels ** Radioactive (collab with Hinds) ** Ultraviolet (megacollab with 9 creators) ** Despair ** Viper ** Intercept ** Soulwind (collab with Nox) ** Jawbreaker (collab with TriAxis) ** Tuxedo (collab with Minesap) ** Golden Haze (collab with Nox) ** Eternity (collab with Minesap) ** 48155 (collab with Codex) ** Fallen Dynasty (collab with Etzer) ** Blade Dance (collab with Minesap) ** Regret ** Arachnid Temple (collab with Serponge) ** Cosmic Journey ** Accelerando ** Abyssal Ruins ** Nocturne ** Duet ** Chaotic Wires ** Electric Flare ** Velodrome ** Forte ** Fortissimo ** Ultimato ** Divisi ** ClubNeon ** Artificial Ascent (Megacollab with 17 people, Verified by Combined) ** Hypersonic (Megacollab with ??? people, Verified by Combined) * Normal Levels ** Hard *** Galaxium (collab with ASonicMen) *** Toaster Coaster (collab with Glittershroom) *** Dynasty (collab with Liebz) *** Around the World (collab with Glittershroom) *** Glittery Shores (collab with Glittershroom) *** Eternal Eclipse (collab with Toxic) *** Allure (collab with Etzer) *** Freedom *** Elevatia *** Space Pirates (collab with Noriega) *** Solar Rain (collab with CreatorJR) *** Hypnophobia (collab with Glittershroom) *** Clouds *** Exodus *** Cadenza *** Ignite ** Harder *** Beginning of Time *** Infertehno (collab with ZenthicAlpha) *** Cosmic Dreamer (collab with Minesap) *** Bliss (collab with Minesap) *** Unity (collab with Crack) *** Octagon Force *** Number Five *** Skittles (collab with HaoN) *** End of Time (collab with xcy7) *** Gradient *** AfterDynamix (collab with xCrack) *** Impulse (collab with Glittershroom) *** Falcon Punch *** Infiltrate *** Valiant *** Center of Existence *** Invaders (collab with Findexi) *** Uprise *** Into Twilight (collab with ASonicMen) *** Laserstar *** Zaphkiel *** ShockWave *** Time Jumper *** Stereo Future *** Lento *** Maestro *** Neon on Track *** Magnifico *** Evolution *** Leggiero *** xNeon *** Epilogue *** Overture *** Largo *** New Era *** Pianissimo *** Etude *** Naturale *** Da Capo *** Virtuoso *** Notturno *** Interlude *** Lacrimoso *** Ostinato ** Insane *** Luminoso *** Three Step (collab with Findeksi) *** Encore *** AfterForce (collab with Skitten) *** Robotic Nightmares (collab with Glittershroom) *** Nexus *** Level Up (collab with Findexi) *** New Energy *** Star Jumper (collab with Etzer) *** AfterProcess (collab with Waze) *** Flaklypa (collab with DemonMKer) *** Ricochet Love (collab with Glittershroom) *** Incursio *** Astral Zero *** Haywire *** Adagio *** Magico *** Presto *** Devoto *** Maestoso *** Modesto *** Legato *** Dolce *** Elegy Trivia * He is known for making a CC or Creator Contest. * He is currently the top creator on the Creator Leaderboard with 222 creator points. * He often participates in certain Mega collaborations like Supersonic, Ultrasonic, Hypersonic and The Ultimate Phase. * All of his levels are star rated. * He published a video about the kinds of levels he dislikes. These are Free Demons, Impossible Levels, Nine Circles Levels, If...was lv1 and Flappy Bird Levels (a popular trend since 1.5 to early 1.9). * He is the one who decorated Riot's version of Sonic Wave, titled Sonic Wave Infinity. * He participated in the Yatagarasu megacollab. * He was a former owner of the Geometry Dash Forum, and presumably demoted due to inactivity in the past. Category:Players Category:Level Creator Category:The Ultimate Phase Category:Supersonic Category:Ultrasonic Category:Ultraviolet Category:European players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Admins